The invention relates to a sander, and more particularly, to a electrically operated sander for removing calluses and dead skin from the soles and undersides of the feet and increasing circulation.
Thick calluses or corns are typically formed on the palms of the hands or the soles of the feet when the epidermis of the palms or the soles becomes partially keratinized due to frequently repeated contact of the hands or feet with a variety of hard or coarse surfaces. Such calluses or corns crack due to, for example, dry or cold weather, thus allowing the dermis under the epidermis to be damaged. Therefore, it is necessary to periodically remove such calluses or corns from the hands or the feet. Such removal of calluses or corns from the hands or feet is commonly called a “pedicure.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,970 to Purifoy discloses a portable electric foot sander powered by a rechargeable motor attached to a removable sandpaper or massaging pad for eliminating rough skin and calluses on the feet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,546 to Jo discloses a cylindrical pedicure sander comprising a flake brush attached to a shock absorbing unit at each end of the drive shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,270 to Tyshenko discloses a battery operated, rechargeable fingernail grooming device.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.